Our best mistake
by NovaaCainee
Summary: Unique has been know Riley Freeman since she moved to his neighborhood when she was 10. 6 years later they are both in the 3rd year a high school , and well things are starting to get a bit harder.
1. Chapter One - New Girl

Our Beautiful Mistake  
( Boondocks Fan - Fiction )

 _Chapter One_ \- _The new girl_

10 year old Riley Freeman laughed loudly as his older brother tripped over the pellet gun laying on the up stair landing falling face first onto down the stairs, hitting the plat form with a thud. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH" Riley continued to laugh, rolling over the floor clutching his stomach. Huey Freeman glared at his baby brother pushing off the floor, dusting his shirt off. As Huey opened his mouth to tell his brother off, the door bell rang before he could even get a word out.

Huey rolled his eyes walking instead to the door, pulling it open to see his next door neighbor Jazmine and some unknown girl standing beside her. "Hi Huey" Jazmine greet with a huge smile "This is our new neighbor Unique" she introduced pushing Unique forward slightly. Huey noticed shy Unique looked with her shoulder length hair and wide framed glasses. "Hi" Huey said, his voice holding no emotion.

Riley walked up behind his brother still lightly laughing at his brother fall, pulling the door open seeing Jazmine and Unique. "Hi Riley" Jazmine waved "This is Unique" she introduced once again pushing her forward once again causing her to slightly blush. Riley just looked at her up and down, curly his look in disapproval at her baggy pants and t-shirt.

"Hi" Unique mumbled, tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear biting down on her lower lip nervously. "She just moved across the street" Jazmine squealed linking arms with Unique "We're gonna be best friends" Unique laughed nervously taking a quick glance at Jazmine before looking down once again.

I know its short but that because its not really a chapter .. everything after this is gonna be longer promise lol .. Hope you like it , the only character i own in this story is Unique seeing as she is based off me lol.


	2. Chapter Two - Uh Oh

Our beautiful mistake

Chapter Two - Uh Oh

Unique paced the stall of the girls bathroom trying to keep herself from having a heart attack; her palms were starting sweat. She jumped hearing the bathroom door open and feet rushing to the stall she was in. "I got it" her best friend Jazmine yelled banging on the stall. Unique snatched the stall door open, dragging Jazmine in before shutting it once again.

"Don't be so loud" she whispered yelled snatching the bag out of Jazmine's hands. With shaky hands Unique ripped the box open not even reading the directions before pulling her pants down and sitting on the toilet. Jazmine scrunched up her face hearing Unique starting to as she faced the door, away from Unique.

"I'm done" Unique mumbled pulling her pants up. Jazmine turned around meeting Unique's grim looking face. "Its gonna be okay" Jazmine mumbled biting her lip, trying to sound as hopeful as possible. Unique just sighed falling against the wall for support. "What if I am" she whispered, her lip starting to curl.

"Your not gonna be" Jazmine reassured her rubbing her back in soft circles. After sitting in silence for a good 5 minutes Jazmine concluded it was time to look. Unique took a deep breath as she clutched the test in her hand to scared to look at it. "Its okay" Jazmine told her wiping her tears. Unique nodded taking a deep breath in then out, pursing her lips tightly together before looking at the test.

Unique sucked in a deep breath trying to keep from busting out in sobs. Jazmine looked at the test a tiny '+' sign displayed in pink. "Oh Unique" Jazmine mumbled pulling her into a tight hug; Unique felt as if her life was over. Jazmine jumped, holding Unique tighter against her chest as loud sobs escaped her lips, causing her whole body to shake; she felt bad for her best friend.

\- Lunch -

Unique was grateful when lunch rolled around, after she stopped crying Jazmine had went home with a promise to come back since she , Huey, Cindy, and Caesar had graduated the year before when she and Riley were sophomores. Dully she walked into the cafeteria, holding her head low, she quickly sat at the nearest table to the cafeteria doors. It was only a minute later when Jazmine walked through the doors with Cindy hot on her trails. "Hey Unique" Jazmine smiled lowly at her taking a seat on one side of her while Cindy took the other side. "Hi" she mumbled into her arms not daring to look up.

The girls just looked each other before down to Unique. Riley entered the cafeteria a mug on his face as he made is way to sit with Unique like he always did. "What yawl doing here" he asked falling on to the seat next to Jazmine "What's up with here" he continued looking at Unique confused.

"Nothing" Jazmine quickly said rubbing Unique's back. Ile just shrugged standing up to get some food from the lunch line. "When you gonna tell him" Cindy asked leaning back into her seat. "Riley's the daddy" Jazmine squealed "Riley's who daddy" Riley asked standing behind Cindy throwing Jazmine a crazy look. "Uh Oh" she mumbled shrinking under Cindy's glare.


End file.
